Only We Know
by Koncept Quincy
Summary: After joining the Vandenriech, Uryu gradually becomes more and more submissive to their whims and before he can realize and resist, he finds himself tied to a podium inside of a makeshift shrine, about to have his power and life sucked out of him so that Juha can use it to take down the Soul Society.
1. Solitude Counts For Nothing

_"Sir, are the preparations for the transfer complete?" _

I sigh as I hear Haschwald and Juha mulling over the details of my fast approaching demise somewhere  
behind me. Right now, things couldn't any worse. My body is currently fixed onto sort of a crucifix which  
is inside of a loosely made and very rushed shrine; it doesn't look grand (in my eyes) at all... My arms  
spread out like wings and my spiritual energy slowly ebbing away.

Soon, however, that would be very different. Once Juha and Haschwald stop talking, my reishi, spiritual  
energy/pressure, my life force and anything else they feel like taking from me will all be forced out of my  
body and pumped into Juha so that he can have my power and use it to crush the soul society.

"_Yes, just make sure that he won't escape and we'll be good to go_."

It's depressing times like this that make me wish that I didn't have the power to survive the selection, all  
those years ago.

As Haschwald approaches me, I can only close my eyes and hang my head in shame. After all, it is my own  
stupid fault I'm in this situation. If only I'd realized they were only using me sooner! Then I could have been  
with Ichigo long before this, helping beat these abominations back to the shadows they came from.

It feels weird as he pats me down to check for any hidden weapons. Too weird. "W-would you mind? If you're  
going to pat me down, at least do it so it's not dodgy!" I quietly hiss at him, not wanting to attract Juha's attention.

Haschwald just glares at me, slightly blushing. "Will you shut up? I don't like this anymore than you do! Would  
you prefer it if I got the king to do it instead?" He smirked.

At this point I have to push my self control to its limits. I want to kick him senseless so badly but he's been the  
closest thing I've had to a friend in this hell hole; I know it sounds really cliche but it's the sad truth and it sickens  
me. Plus, I can't exactly move right now; especially as he's tightening the restraints "Look, Hash-Brown, just because  
you have the maturity of a 4 year old that doesn't mean you have to get daddy to do all the big boy tasks for you."

But before Hash Brown could make a come back, Juha got tired of waiting around "_Just how long does it take for_  
_you to check one little thing? _

Haschwald spun around to face his king and he bowed deeply "My greatest apologies, Uryu here was being a pain as  
per usual, the preparations are now fully complete." Just because his back was turned from mine, doesn't mean I  
didn't give him my best 'get yourself a life, hash-brown' look.

"_Whenever you are ready, we can begin._"

It's obvious I don't have very long left at all now... My mind wanders back to Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Orihime  
and everyone else back at home and in the soul society.  
Are they all still alive?  
Where are they right now?  
Is the Soul Society holding up?  
Do they remember me at all?  
Is Orihime alright?

Everyone...  
Please be okay.

Wires are connected up to my arms and a slim metal band is placed onto my forehead, extending around to the back of  
my skull. I can already feel my energy depleting at a frightening rate, much to my dismay and since we haven't even begun  
yet, I dread to think of what terrors await me. I can also tell you that the weird slippy/tingly feeling of being able to feel  
your blood move around your body is not at all nice.

Despite having all the same stuff hooked up to him, Juha didn't seem to mind at all.

"_Don't mess around, Haschwald, you know I was ready from the very first moment we discussed doing this! Just get  
on with it; we can't keep poor Uryu waiting any longer..._"

"As you wish, your majesty. We shall now begin."

Like a mad scientist inside of his lab, possibly from an old black and white horror film, Haschwald pulled down a  
huge wall switch.

The sudden electric pain that courses and pulses throughout my entire body is well and truly beyond unbearable;  
I can't even control my own body as it vibrates like a massage chair and I scream out one long; deafening note of  
nothing but pure, concentrated agony.

What am I supposed to do?  
Am I supposed to survive this?  
Am I capable enough to survive this?

No. Of course not... I am a simple pawn in their plan. Their plan to pretend to take me in as one of their own and treat  
me like royalty in order to gain my trust. Their plan to have me forget about my own intentions and relations so they  
can fool me into giving my powers to their asshat of a leader. Their plan to destroy the Soul Society, take the lives of  
both the lives of the living and the dead and everyone that I love and care about.

Their plan that my powers and incompetence have now fueled.

Knowing that the end is nigh, I do my best to think of the word _Goodbye _above the still searing pain that refuses to  
give in. Darkness creeps into my vision and then the world fades to black.

* * *

**Note from Uploader:**

**Hey guys thanks for reading, so this is actually my close friends fanfiction which (after a lot of persuading) she allowed me to upload for her. She's very timid about this sort of thing though so PLEASE no hate comments -(It would destroy her...)**


	2. Friendship Is Power

" Hurry up! Don't you even think of falling behind, we don't have the time for it!"

" Calm down, Ichigo! Shouting at screaming at everyone isn't going to help anyone!"

" Rukia's right you know Ichigo, you should try listening for once in your life"

" You should try listening, my ass! It's not like I don't listen, I just wouldn't listen to any of your advice, Renji!"

" . . . "

" Considering we're supposed to be breaking in here, do you think shouting at each other while thundering  
down all the hallways is the best idea?"

" Actually, Chad has a point. Where are we even going? All these hallways look exactly the same!"

" We're going towards to ominous blue glow and the high spiritual pressure!"

" I'm surprised you can even sense that..."

"Just shut up and keep running, Renji!"

* * *

"Your majesty, how are you feeling?" Haschwald sheepishly asked, checking for a pulse on the now seemingly lifeless body  
hanging beside him.

"Haschwald, I have never felt more alive. Alert the Stern Ritter immediately, tell them to prepare for round two of taking  
down the Soul Society. Tomorrow; with this new acquired power, we shall not return before annihilating the entire place.

"Y-yes your majesty, right away... As for Ishida; what should I do with him?" Haschwald choked, the realization that Uryu  
was well and truly gone, perhaps forever, only just sinking in and becoming all to real for his liking. "Just leave him there,  
let it serve as a memorial for what is to come for the time being. It'll disintegrate in time anyway; so we needn't worry."  
Staring at Haschwald, Juha was unsure whether or not he was going to cry.

"As for you; come with me. It's not doing you any good standing there gawping at a corpse."

"Wise words, your majesty. As you wish."

* * *

"We're so nearly there! Just a little further now!"

"We may be close now, but one of the spiritual pressures has already disappeared and the others are now moving  
away! Are we already too late!?"

"I sure as cuss hope not. I haven't come this far just to lose now!"

"A doorway is just up ahead, we can still make it..."

" You heard the man, **LET'S HUSTLE!**"

* * *

As Juha ran his muscular fingers down the overly curvy door handle, he turned around and was about to ask something  
but then paused for a moment when he saw Haschwald, who was currently staring into space.

Confused as to why, he quickly searched around. Sensing the oncoming mass of both familiar and unfamiliar spiritual  
pressure, he quickly back hand slapped his second in command around the face to snap him out of it. "Sometimes you're  
totally useless! When I'm focused on other things, you're supposed to tell me if the enemy is just around the corner!"

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me... What are your orders?" Haschwald stuttered, rubbing the ever deepening bruise  
now on his cheek. "Hmpf. You really need me to give you orders? I thought you were more capable than that...  
All I can say to you is prepare yourself. Ichigo and his accomplices could have anything in store for us." Juha huffed,  
coming away from the door slightly.

* * *

Like a cheetah about to mow down his prey with sheer speed alone, Ichigo literally flew at the icy door and with one  
well aimed jump kick; he burst open the door, leaving Haschwald crushed and now firmly stuck inside of the wall just  
behind the door.

"Chad, Renji; grab Uryu! Rukia, check if the guy behind the door is still breathing or not! One less person is one less  
person to deal with later!" Ichigo growled "And as for **_you_**" Ichigo raised his sword and pointed it at Juhas heart " We're  
just here to take Uryu home with us and go. We aren't here to pick a fight with you and your flattened friend over  
there so just leave us be and we won't destroy the place and you along with it."

Uryu Ishida is already dead and Haschwald can easily be replaced if he happens to- "Ichigo, he's not dead but I think  
he's just about had it, he isn't breathing and his pulse is getting slower..."

"Thanks, Rukia. That's one more Quincy we won't have to deal with later. Renji, Chad, are you done yet?"

They responded by hauling Uryu over onto Chads shoulder and giving a thumbs up.

"Just... Go. I don't want you running around my palace terrorizing my army. Now hurry up and leave before I change  
my mind. Your journey here was pointless anyway..."


	3. Hope Is A Start

"I-is he going going to make it? He looks as white as snow..."

"You're saying he looks even paler than usual? I didn't even notice... nor did I think it was possible!"

"Renji, you could at least _try _and be worried about Uryu. Just think back to when you two fought Szayel  
together!"

"If he can live through Szayels madness he can certainly live through this! Believe in him a little Rukia!"

"Everyone could you please just be quiet for a moment? I think I'm really getting somewhere now but he's just  
being a little hard to work with... I just need a moment to concentrate!"

Silence fell as they remembered the situation they were in and just how serious it is.

After about five minutes of pure, painstaking, miserable silence, a small grunt emerged from Uryus mouth and  
a hushed gasp simultaneously echoed around the room; a thick atmosphere of anxiousness and hope filling the  
room.

* * *

As a strangely familiar fuzzy warm feeling buzzes around my system, I feel the pain and stress just simply melt  
away. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off of my battered shoulders and that I can finally live again.

All I have to do now is open up my eyes and reassure my friends that I'm okay and that there's no need to worry.  
However, that's the hardest part. I could stay here in this tranquil state of almost peace forever, but I know  
I can't just leave my friends like this after all we've been through together.

It's time to get up.

* * *

I slowly crack open my eyes to find a blurry mess of orange, brown and black fills my entire vision "W-what?  
Who are you fuzzy blobs?" I groan, not having the slightest clue of what's going on.

"U-u-uryu? It's us, remember? Your friends! Please say you haven't got amnesia.."

Ichigo. He didn't even need to say his name. Not even the first letter. I'd recognize Ichigos annoying voice  
anywhere.

"Ichigo, I doubt you even know what amnesia even is. Don't even try and take the soppy approach with me!" I  
growled at Ichigo, if I have to sit through the soppy act for a second longer I'll shoot my own eyes out.

Surprisingly, everyone's faces just literally lit up with relief and happiness. "That's the Uryu we know and hate!"  
Ichigo joked, much to my annoyance.

"His antics aside, I'm so glad you're alive. I know I shouldn't of doubted you, but at one moment I thought you  
were a gonner." Rukia half smiled, relieved to have her friend back.

"To be completely honest with you, I thought I was a gonner too. If you hadn't of shown up when you did, a few  
minutes longer and I would've never seen the light of day again." I sighed, pondering what might of become of my  
corpse if they hadn't of saved me. "I have a lot to be thankful for now, and this just adds to it. I'll never be able  
to repay you for what you've done for me."

"Uryu? Having feelings? This is new." Renji smirked, not paying attention to everyone else's disapproving looks.

"Renji... Please. We've only just Uryu back and there's no way he's fully recovered yet, even with my powers. So if  
you could keep your antics and insults to yourself for just a little while, he won't get stressed and there's a good chance  
that he'll recover quicker." Orihime whispered under her breath, concerned about Uryu.

"I'm fine... Really. I feel a little empty inside but I guess that's to be expected when you have your life, powers and  
pride literally sucked out of you." I sighed quietly, not wanting to worry her any further. The last thing I want to  
have to face is a crying Orihime.

Once again, the room fell to silence for a moment. "That's right, isn't it... I'm guessing you don't have any powers  
any more then? Once I get my hands on that guy I'm gon-"

"Ichigo, please. It's not the first time I've lost my powers. I'll simply ask Ryuken and..."

"What if he won't?"  
"What if it doesn't work a second time?"  
"You were miserable the first time and I'm not putting up with that again."  
"We'll do all we can. If we can do anything, that is."  
"You have our full support. Even if we have to kill Juha a thousand times over, we will."

"Guys, you shouldn't put me on some sort of pedestal; however, you are making me worry..."


	4. An Extra Chance For The Unlucky

Gently padding and half limping as fast as my still recovering body would allow, which admittedly isn't all that fast,  
I made my way to my fathers office in Karakura Hospital with Ichigo and company in tow as they wouldn't accept  
the fact that I really don't want to see my father with them breathing over my shoulders.

"Uryu, I don't really think your dad is gonna be as evil as you say he is, maybe your memory is a little messed up  
after that... experience." Ichigo pouted, which I got pretty annoyed at since he can't make those kind of judgement  
when he has never even met my father before.

"Shut up Ichigo, just wait till you meet him." I prayed silently to myself that he wasn't in a good mood just so I could  
my prove my point. "I wonder if you really are ill, Uryu, I mean you're just the same prickly self you usually are!"

"Is my father in? I need to speak with him..." I asked the receptionist, completely ignoring Ichigo. "Yes he is, Uryu,  
long time no see! I'll tell him you're on your way up."

I mutter a quick thank you and gesture to her that Ichigo and company are with me. I lead up them up the stairs and  
to the door to his office, not saying a word as they chat quietly amongst themselves.

"I'd prefer it if you guys would wait outside, but you can listen through the door if you have to." I quickly say to them with  
pleading eyes before knocking on the door. "Ryuken, it's me." I say sternly.

"I could sense you and your little parade from the other side of town. You haven't forgotten my superior skills, have you?  
Get in here. I haven't got all day, some people have a hospital to run." I gave Ichigo a raised eyebrow and the look of _I told  
you so _before sliding open the door and entering the office.

I began opening my mouth to explain why I was bothering him but he instantly cut me off before I could even muster a single  
word. "I know why you're here. I don't need to hear your reasons and whingeing, it's not my fault you're blind enough to be  
used by those fools in such a manner that you'd allow yourself to get killed."

Tears started to form behind my eyes but I could never let them escape. Not here, in front of him. That'd be proving my  
weakness and giving in. I'll try to keep them back as long as possible but since what he's saying is the truth, I don't know  
how long I'll last.

"But I'm not dead, am I? I know I was wrong to try avenge mother without thinking about the consequences but right now  
I need your help, that's what you want, right? For me to come crawling back and prove to you that I'll never match up to  
your skills and that I'll always be beneath you! So now that I am, will you help me or not!?" I shouted at him as loud as I  
could bring myself to.

Despite my efforts, Ryuken remained as calm and frosty as ever. "It's only because of your friends bravery that you are still  
here to talk to me. " He hissed at me, making it obvious that his friends (If he even has any) wouldn't do the same for him.  
"As for your powers, I thought you'd learnt your lesson the first time." I could tell what he was about to say to me, Ryuken  
will never be humane enough to just be nice enough to help me like this out of the blue.

"However, I will help you. I won't try and bargain with you as you couldn't keep your side of the deal for 5 seconds the last  
time. Just don't do anything stupid this time, I'd like to keep my only son alive, okay?" He muttered the last part, but I could  
hear him loud and clear. "Come, I will do my best to restore your powers but there is no guarantee that it'll work a second time."

* * *

Ichigo stood outside the office, head pressed up against the door, listening to every word the two were saying. "Y'know, I'm  
not sure whether or not Uryu was lying when he said his dad was evil." To which Rukia scoffed at "Ichigo, you're not the one  
who has had to spend their entire childhood and every moment at home with this man. I think he knows what he's talking about."

"I suppose you have a point there, but he's just agreed to help Uryu with no conditions or charges; that doesn't sound very evil  
to me, and I've seen some evil!" Ichigo scowled, not convinced.

"We _all _have seen enough evil to last 10 lifetimes! we don't need reminding, we were with you at the time!" Rukia resisted the  
urge to shout, they were in a hospital after all.

Silence followed as they grudgingly remembered the hideous battles they had to face and the lives and friends lost because of  
them.

Finally, after about 30 seconds of pure silence which felt like an eternity, Chad broke the silence "Things have yet to go  
perfectly smooth. There still are many variables that could turn this into the despair filled situation that we often find  
ourselves in. This _is _our friendship group after all, anything could happen."

Orihime frowned to herself, the reality of those words was all to true and she didn't like it one bit. She prayed that her healing  
abilities would not be needed.


End file.
